The purpose of this application is to seek support of a multi- disciplinary Clinical Oncology Research Training Program. The Lombardi Cancer Center of Georgetown University (an NCI designated Comprehensive Cancer Center) is a unique resource for training academic physicians in all clinical and research disciplines associated with cancer care. This proposal describes a structure to support the research training of clinicians in areas of translational oncology research. A collaborative and comprehensive research training program is described between the principal clinical oncology disciplines( Medical Oncology, Surgical Oncology, Gynecologic Oncology, and Radiation Medicine) and the associated research disciplines (clinical trials and translational basic science). A mechanism is also outlined to identify, select and train promising clinical candidates in core areas of tumor biology, human oncology, clinical trials design and the ethical conduct of research. The training program will also provide an in-depth research training experience with an appropriate faculty mentor selected from either the clinical or basic science departments. Leadership for the program will be provided by the director of the Lombardi Cancer Center and the Director of the Medical Oncology fellowship program. The Advisory Board, which will supervise the selection and evaluation of the research candidates, comprises the senior leadership of the major oncology disciplines within Georgetown University as well as the Director of Biostatistics, the Associate Director for Cancer prevention and Control, the Director of Developmental Therapeutics and the Associate Director of Basic Science. Finally, a group of faculty of faculty preceptors has been identified to support this program, all with demonstrated success in translational oncology research as well as the training of new investigators.